


silver lining.

by windmireking



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, trans eliwood, trans hector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windmireking/pseuds/windmireking
Summary: eliwood and hector have a passionate evening.





	silver lining.

**Author's Note:**

> eliwood and hector are both trans men. 
> 
> eliwood's genitals are referred to as front hole and cock, hector's are referred to as clit and pussy.  
> eliwood is more dysphoric than hector.
> 
> also silence from me for literal months and i present u some Gay Men Being Trans and Gay
> 
> theyre both 18.

“hector- please. not my... front hole.” eliwood's voice is soft in the dewey night. hector is nude, except for the leather wrapped around his hips, holding a smooth wooden cock against his pubic mound. 

eliwood's wearing his binder still, the silk undershirt confining smooth mounds that disorient him – he wears it until the very last moment before going to sleep. eliwood is the most handsome man hector had ever seen, and his face carries a soft flush every time he looks at the fiery redhead. 

eliwood admires hector's wishes to not change his body – that there's barely no issue with his form. he's a man after all, and his pussy can't change that. the shorter man doesn't mind groping the soft flesh that quickly gives away to hard pectoral muscle. 

hector knows eliwood hates his body as it is, and he does everything he can to make him feel better. “alright, eliwood.” he smiles, gently reaching for the slick gel hector purchased to make everything easier. hector loves things in his front hole – in his pussy, and is vocal about it. 

eliwood isn't. sometimes, he'll take a few of hector's fingers before it's too much, but hector loves to suck on his cock. watching him moan softly as it's touched makes hector even more turned on. 

so, hector opens the jar, smearing lube on his fingers and gently slipping his index into eliwood's asshole. “yeah, i'll fuck your wonderful ass with my cock, eli.” he grinned, rubbing back and forth, watching the careful pinch on eliwood's bare brow. 

“please, hector.” he breathes, and hector carefully works him open on three fingers – just bigger than the wood dick. his other hand moves, resting on his hip. 

“do you want me to touch your cock? are you okay with that?” he softly asks, hand moving closer, and thumb going to move into position. eliwood nods, and hector smiles, thumbing the short nub gently as he pulls his fingers out. 

soft moans leave eliwood, and hector continues to stroke him off as his other hand lubes up the polished length. it's simple, a hard oak coated in a safe varnish that hector had gone through many loops to obtain. 

he soon presses into his lover, watches as eliwood moans, head tilting back as the length sinks into him. 

“gods, i can't wait until i can fuck you with my cock properly.” eliwood groans, hector kissing at the joint of his neck and shoulder. he rests for a moment before starting to move. 

it's not long before eliwood arches in orgasm, hector rubbing his small cock. he's dripping and hector moves his hand away from his cock. “are you okay?” he asks softly, pulling out from his butt. eliwood nods once. 

“thank you, hector. that was fantastic like always.” eliwood sits up somewhat to meet hector's mouth in a loving kiss, hand trailing up hector's toned stomach to give him a hearty pinch to his left nipple. 

“of course, for you, eliwood.” he smiled, groaning as eliwood's other hand joins in, twisting his nipples in a way hector can't help but to moan. 

he fumbles with the catch of the leather strapping, and pulls it away from his hips, dropping the cock and strapping aside to clean later. eliwood smiles, letting go of his nipples, stroking over hector's stomach. 

“how do you feel about having kids?” he asks after a moment, spreading his hand over hector's abdomen. “like, you carrying them.” he knows they have two kids in the future – the dream hector had after all.

“oh, i'd love to carry your child, or children.” he murmured, covering his hand with one of his much larger hands. “i'd love for you to breed me.” his voice went soft, speaking into eliwood's ear. 

eliwood responds by moaning, hand slipping down between hector's thighs to the obscene wetness of hector's drooling pussy. “you're so wet for me, hector. what a slut.” he teases, rubbing hector's clit. it's longer and fatter than eliwood's cock, but hector feels no desire to seek changes for his genitals. 

his hips buck against the teasing touch, and impatient huffs leave hector as his boyfriend teases him for too long, moving his hand to keep his fingers on hector's clit, and not slipping into his slick entrance. “fucking – eliwood!” he grunts, trying to fuck himself on the slender digits with no success. 

eliwood kisses at a breast, tongue washing slowly over a hard bud, and it only serves to infuriate hector more. 

a few more agonizing minutes, and eliwood finally rewards him; nimble fingers feeling so good in him, and he's worked to a quick, twitchy orgasm.

eliwood withdraws his hand, holds them up and hector moves to take them between his lips, sucking his own cum off them before he's pushed to the bed.

“thank you, hector.” eliwood smiles, lying down after removing his binder. hector pulls him close and soon dozes off with eliwood against him.


End file.
